guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Discount Bob
Impaler If you like it now, wait til yu see the update coming with nightfall=)(more votes are never a bad thing btw) --Midnight08 17:35, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :pass me a link to it or write it out for me on my talk. --Midnight08 19:15, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::lol yea, i was confused for a second with the variants but figured it out --Midnight08 19:27, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::Sorry, lol...I get a little retarded sometimes (I mean, look how many edits I've done!). :S ~ Discount Bob 19:33, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Well cmon, u know me=P And didn't i warn you that the NF updates would be nice=) I love all the new skill synergies and Tox Shock is an awesome addition to an impale spike. Well guess what.... i cant be undone and will be testing what may prove to be an even more effective variant... The Shocking Impaler... check my sandbox for a sneak peek before testing... Oh and if u like "the impaler", vote!=P it needs a few more ta get favored again=P --Midnight08 10:56, 30 November 2006 (CST) InvinciBomb I recently started playing you Bomber build and found that Mystic Sandstorm does NOT end Recall. This is a Very Bad Thing. Just thought you would like to know. Guildless 08:55, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Yup, it doesn't end Recall, you have to do it yourself. I could've sworn it worked originally, but it doesn't now. It just takes an extra little double-click. :) ~ Discount Bob 10:08, 9 January 2007 (CST) Minor Just a tip, if you're making little edits to your user page, could you tick the This is a minor edit box? It just makes it easier for people watching . You can turn if on permanently in your too if that's easier. Thanks ;) --Xasxas256 19:09, 31 October 2006 (CST) :Hey, sure. I hadn't thought about that at all- sorry! (note that I will be marking this as a minor edit!) :) ~ Discount Bob 10:35, 2 November 2006 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC)